


A Bump in the Night

by Cap2theDark



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, G!P Carmilla, Praise Kink, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap2theDark/pseuds/Cap2theDark
Summary: Laura comes back to the dorm, exhausted and has some trouble getting to sleep.Her girlfriend helps shutting off her brain long enough to get her to bed.Honestly not even really smutty. Just something sweet I thought the fandom might enjoy.





	A Bump in the Night

Her bed was a welcome reprieve. Eyes shut once she had bearily located her yellow pillow. For a moment she had thought, with whatever brain cells had been left on, to walk herself back to the dorm room that she would somehow have to get off her bed and wrestle it back from Carmilla.  _ All the way on the other side of the room. _ She groaned. Not normally a momentous task, but with the ache of her sore muscles and her solid two hours of sleep in the last 48 hours, the pillow could've been up one of the Stryia mountains.

 

Thankfully it was not. But when she tried to pull the pillow under her head, she was met with resistance. Then she felt, more than saw, the swash of raven hair. A small 'ouch', when she tugged the pillow once more. Carmilla was in her bed.

 

And now she was tucking the pillow under her head and kissing the top of her head. It was warm and easy, made her chest gush and satisfied her enough to close her eyes fully. Her brain still stirred, a question rolled in her mind. _ It was dark out wasn't it? Why wasn't her creature of the night making things go bump in it? _

 

She felt the rumble of Carmilla's soft chest as it pressed against her back. Heard the smoky laughter as she suppressed it. She didn't want to be too loud near her sleepy girlfriend's ear "I wanted to see you cupcake."

 

_ Oh. She must have said some of that out loud. _

 

Another laugh coupled with a kiss to the back of her neck this time "Yes. Don't try so hard. Just sleep baby."

 

Somewhere in the jumbled state of her mind she mistook the words and bothered to say something louder than a mumble of thoughts "I'm not a baby."

 

Carm's lips curved up, in what she assumed was a smile. Didn't reply. Or didn't give an answer she heard. All she felt was hands on her waist, pulling off her belt that she hadn't noticed was pinching her too tightly and shimmied her out of her jeans. Then pulled the covers over the two for them.

 

It felt better.  _ Less grimy. Warm. Easier to sleep. Sleep is good. _ She snuggled further into her pillow, inhaling in the scent Carm had left on her stay there.  _ Like coffee and wine _ . She willed it to come.  _ Sleep. _ She begged. Her body, her brain, her blood, everything was ready to give but she couldn't find it. Couldn't shut herself off. Maybe it was the five or so red bulls and the hours of just forcing herself up that was now preventing the very thing she just wanted to do now.

 

She moaned pitifully into her yellow pillow "I just want to sleep."

 

Carm rubbed arm and hip, up and down, repeated, soothing "Shush baby. I know, you're so tense." She kissed her neck, her sore shoulders "Let me help you out babe."

 

She hummed in the back of the throat some form of consent. 

 

Carm understood, pushed her shoulder down so that she was lying on her stomach. She moved above her, pulling the blanket up to maintain the warmth that had generated between them. Her hands, sweet and tender, grounded into her shoulders. She whispered in her ear "You've been doing so good baby. Let me take care of you tonight."

 

She groaned, unable to do more than accept her girlfriend's digits digging into the knots in her back. 

 

Her hips grinded into her backside while her hands never stopped moving. Digging and digging into her worn flesh. 

 

She had to do nothing but let out weak moans once Carm got hard enough to push into the space between her thighs. She spread them open but Carm halted her movements. 

 

"Shush baby girl. Don't move. You don't have to do a thing." A roll of her hip had her keening "I'll take care of everything." She pushed back her dirty blond hair, snuggling her neck "Just keep your eyes closed." She put a hand over her eyes with a palm when she peaked them open to look at her lover "And relax." She lowered her full weight onto her, forcing out the breath in her chest.

 

Carmilla's hands sneaked around her front, pinching her tits through her clothes. 

 

She squeezed her eyes shut, whimpered against her pillow. Her hands clenched the sheets.

 

The vampire hummed near the back of her ear "Good girl." She shoved her panties down her thighs. Her hot, smart, sharp mouth glided along her neck, down to her shoulder, pushing the collar of her shirt with it. She sucked there. Held her in place with the threat of fangs. Not that she could move. Her body could just barely react to her girlfriend's insistent movements.

 

She could feel the outline of her cock shoved between the swell of her ass. She resisted the urge to arch into her girlfriend. The teeth at her shoulders told her that she had better stay still. She whimpered, "Carm, please." She begged. Even half asleep, her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the thought of being filled.

 

She shushed her. There was movement, leather being unzipped. Then the familiar warmth of her girlfriend's dick. She slid it between her thighs "My, my, my for being so tired, you're so wet for me sweetheart."

 

She groaned, the head of her cock rubbing against her clit on each slow thrust between her thighs "Please."

 

She nuzzled the back of her neck. It was warm, nice, made her feel less needy "I'm sorry baby. No more teasing." The fat head of it pressed into her entrance and she pushed in. The first push was slow. Letting her spread naturally for her. After, the easy jogging pace of her hips had every nerve deliver good gaspy feelings to her brain. So stretched, so full, and hot and warm.

 

Thoughts and feelings were all a messy jumble in her brain. Until the primal things told her that she was so _ warm and safe and so full _ . She enjoyed every moment. Wasn't aware of how long it went on ether. For once, there wasn't any thought, any effort that she had to put in. Just the nice slow fuck that her beautiful girlfriend was providing for her.

 

* * *

 

Laura had fallen asleep around her cock. She gave her girlfriend a few more thrusts, just to provide a safe assurance into dreamland. She settled herself inside, enjoying a few minutes of just being in her warm haven before pulling out. She tugged her panties back on and kissed Laura's forehead.

  
She slipped out of the bedroom quietly. Afterall,  _ she had a few creature of the night things to do _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you're interested in this kind of thing I guess?


End file.
